


Training

by ArcaneWeapon



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneWeapon/pseuds/ArcaneWeapon
Summary: -One Shot- Yuna decides that she wants to fight too, and comes to the conclusion that no one is better suited to being her instructor than Auron.Crosspost from FFN. Originally posted in 2005.
Kudos: 5





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic from The Pairing Game as well as my first ever published fanfiction. I think it's gonna be pretty fun. If you are looking for a Yuna/Auron romantic fic then look elsewhere, this has none of that. This is an updated version of the original.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic they all belong to Square-Enix.

Yuna walked up to the red silk tent and gently knocked on the flap. "Sir Auron? Are you there?" she asked.

She heard someone stirring inside the tent, and shortly after Auron's head emerged. "What do you want Yuna?" he asked her gruffly, blinking his eyes in an attempt to wake himself.

"I was… um wondering if you would be willing… to teach me how to fight," she replied, almost finishing in a whisper. She held her hands behind her back and started rocking from foot to foot nervously, blushing slightly.

"Fight?! A Summoner has their Guardians and Aeons so they don't have to fight. Your task is already dangerous enough without you attacking fiends! Don't worry, we don't think any less of you because you don't engage in combat," he said reassuringly.

"I know that but… I want to be able to defend myself in case something happens. What if a fiend attacks me while I'm going to the bathroom? I'd be helpless!" Yuna exclaimed.

Auron's face showed minor shock at her example, before returning to its normal, impossible to read, state. "Well, put that way I suppose I can teach you some basics. Just don't expect to be as strong as me, or even Tidus, you'll fight more like Rikku using speed to your advantage," Auron replied grudgingly.

"Oh thank you so much, Sir Auron!" Yuna said gleefully, bouncing on her feet.

"Your training will begin tomorrow Yuna, I expect to see you outside my tent in the morning," Auron responded as he ducked back into his tent.

Yuna made a quick bow before running off to find Tidus so she could share the good news.

**Day 1: Accuracy**

Yuna was outside and waiting eagerly when Auron emerged from his tent. _"And I was hoping Tidus would distract her or convince her not to do this… Oh well here goes nothing,"_ he thought to himself.

"Okay Yuna, today we are going to work on your accuracy. Accuracy is important when trying to hit agile fiends such as Lupines, and even more important if you want to hit a Condor. Although, we usually just have Wakka do that," he commented. "Now, I want you to try and hit me."

Yuna looked a little surprised but then readied her staff and ran at Auron. She was afraid that she might hurt him so she swung gently. Auron dodged the blow with contemptuous ease and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yuna, if you plan on hitting anything you're going to need to swing about ten times faster than that. A Flan could have avoided that blow!" Auron remarked.

Yuna's face darkened with anger as she charged at him again. _"I'll teach him a lesson for being so rude!"_ she thought.

This time her staff was almost a blur as it struck Auron dead on his stomach in the middle of his attempt to dodge. Auron dropped his sword and clutched his chest, trying to get his breath back.

"Don't expect that to work again Yuna," he gasped, "You just surprised me. No, don't worry I don't need healing, I just need time to catch my breath," he said as she approached to heal him.

"So was that good?" Yuna asked inquisitively, slightly tilting her head to one side.

"It was okay, I think you might be a little stronger then Rikku since you use your weapon with two hands. Today, while we travel, you can fight any easy Lupines we encounter to practice on, just be careful. Tomorrow we work on evasion," Auron said as he stood up and walked over to where everyone else was gathering. Yuna ran after him and started talking to Rikku and Tidus excitedly, explaining how she had taken Auron down.

**Day 2: Evasion**

The next morning, Yuna was once again waiting for Auron when he left his tent. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ he thought.

"First off I'd like to congratulate you for taking out three Lupines and that Condor yesterday. I almost laughed when Tidus stared at you after that Condor finished dissolving into pyreflies! Even he has trouble hitting them sometimes," Auron said with approval in his voice.

"Today is going to be very similar to yesterday, except this time I'm going to be attacking you," Auron commented.

Yuna smiled nervously as some of the blood drained out of her face. "Would it… be okay if I cast Protect?" she asked.

He nodded to show his approval and waited for her to finish casting the spell before letting out a battle cry and attacking. Yuna almost froze in fear when she saw Auron charging her with his sword raised and she failed to completely avoid the blade. The Protect spell took most of the damage, but she still felt the blade cut into her shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"I'm very sorry Yuna, but if I held back you might get in the habit of not dodging. You always have to remember that if you fail to dodge, you will be hurt. Now, cure yourself and let's try again," he said.

This time as he rushed at her, she overcame her fear and managed to dodge his blow. As he passed her, she whirled her staff around and spanked him, hard, knocking him to the ground in surprise.

"That's for cutting me," she laughed and was joined by Tidus.

"Old man, you were just shown up by my… by Yuna," Tidus laughed. "Anyways, everyone else is ready to go, slowpokes," he taunted as he grabbed Yuna's hand and ran off to join the rest of the group while Auron got to his feet.

"Braska would be so proud of you Yuna," Auron said quietly as he went to join everyone else.

**Day 3: Break**

Yuna was surprised that Auron wasn't waiting for her the morning of the third day. When she knocked gently on his tent flap she heard him grumble angrily.

"Sir Auron?" she asked, concerned.

"Ugh," he muttered, "Tidus almost killed me when you failed to dodge that Bashuras' blow… I'm taking a break today, your lesson is to run around camp fifty times before we leave to raise your agility. Maybe if you act sooner in combat, the fiends will die of laughter before they can attack you," he muttered quietly. His laughter hurt his bruised ribs but he couldn't stop.

Yuna wasn't too pleased with her sensei's instruction, so she decided to wake Tidus first. At least this way she could talk to someone while she ran. _"Maybe I'll even beat him!"_ she happily thought.

**Day 4: Magic Defense**

Yuna was surprised to find Lulu talking with Auron in front of his tent on the morning of the fourth day.

"Yuna, Lulu has agreed to help today with the lesson on magic defense. All you have to do is stand there and try to shrug off the magic as best as you can. This is going to be a really stressful lesson, but it's very important because many fiends use magical attacks," Auron gently said.

Yuna nodded her head and signaled that she was ready. Before Lulu could start casting, however, Rikku ran up next to Yuna and blurted, "I wanna take this lesson with Yunie! I hate magic and this way Yunie will have someone with her!" Rikku exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around Yuna's waist.

Lulu and Auron exchanged glances and rolled their eyes, before nodding that Rikku could participate. "Use Thundaga," Auron whispered, "Yuna needs to concentrate and that should chase off Rikku."

Lulu frowned slightly, but followed his command and cast Thundaga, the most powerful thunder spell. Rikku let out an eardrum-bursting scream as the bolt crashed down and hit the two girls. Yuna didn't seem to take much damage, but Rikku was rolling on the ground clutching her knees to her chest and screaming at the top of her lungs. Lulu glared at Auron, before rushing over to the young girl. By the time she got there, Yuna had cast Curaga on Rikku and her screams had changed to soft moans.

Before Lulu could apologize, Auron, who had followed her, said, "Rikku I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked Lulu to use a thunder spell. That was uncalled for."

"You big meanie!" Rikku shrieked, "If you hate me so much why didn't you just tell me to go away!" she screamed as she got to her feet and ran off into the forest.

Auron sighed as he stood up and started walking in the direction of the forest. "It seems that it's in your nature to resist magic, Yuna, perhaps because you cast it yourself. Today's lesson is over," Auron finished as he walked toward the forest.

**Day 5: The Final Test**

This time, the person Auron was talking to when Yuna arrived was none other than Tidus. She wasn't really sure if she could focus while he was watching, but she steeled her resolve and approached the two men.

"Yuna, you have progressed well over the past four days and I don't think there is much more I can teach you that experience can't. Today, you will face off with Tidus as your final test," Auron gravely explained. "And no magic is allowed," he added sternly.

The two smiled nervously at each other before they entered their battle stances.

"I don't want to hurt you Tidus," Yuna called out, "but I plan on winning!"

"Heh you don't need to worry about that Yuna," Tidus replied arrogantly, "Cause it's not gonna happen!"

Yuna attacked Tidus first, but he easily managed to dodge her first blow. He attempted to hit her while she was recovering from her miss, but she ducked his sword and rammed her head into his stomach.

"Oof! You fight dirty!" Tidus cried out, trying to catch his breath.

"You have to be prepared for anything in a battle," Yuna laughingly taunted him.

Before he could fully recover from her last blow, she stuck her staff between his feet, tripping him. He let out another moan as he hit the ground, and she almost felt bad about hitting him… almost. However, before her staff could connect with his body again, Tidus shot his foot out and tripped her as well. She fell next to him and started laughing uncontrollably as he tickled her.

"You win," Tidus said as he stopped tickling her, "I never want to fight you again, it's too painful."

"Congratulations Yuna," Auron said, "While that wasn't exactly the test I had in mind, I suppose it works. There is nothing more I can teach you. Only with experience will you improve now. I look forward to having you fight by my side," he finished as he walked away. Yuna stood up and slightly dipped her head in a bow to his back.

"Thank you for teaching me Sir Auron!" she called out.

"Aw forget about him Yuna," Tidus shouted, "Let's go hunt some fiends!"

The two of them ran off together, hand in hand, determined to show some fiends Yuna's new skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo! I hope you liked this newly edited version of the story! Many many thx to Anrixan, Angel Taisha, Tagg, and Ying Ying 54 for your support and help in refreshing my memory of FFX! I couldn't have done this without you!


End file.
